Nunca importo el color
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Hay aves que aunque pasen por el fango, no manchan su plumaje... no importa el color, ya sea rojo... o verde...


Bien, este es primer OS de la serie Sentimientos imposibles... espero les guste...

Dedicado especialmente para mi amiga **vivaelanime**, amiga, sorry, pero ando bien lenta...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de la señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**NUNCA IMPORTO EL COLOR**

Sus ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo tirado sobre el piso, envuelto en los brazos del hermano que gritaba negándose a creer que esa enorme y brillante chispa se hubiera apagado. Los ojos se le arrasaron, llenándose de lágrimas que intentaban rebalsar la bahía y derramarse sobre sus mejillas. Con desesperación trato de detenerlas, mientras miraba la escena frente a ella, el dolor latiendo como ondas en un charco, haciéndose cada vez más grandes, tocando con fuerza todo a su alrededor, produciendo casi un dolor físico. El gemelo vivo era el que las proyectaba, y su dolor era tan intenso, que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer de rodillas, meciéndose y gimiendo, tratando de desahogarse.

Entonces Millicent se dio la vuelta, buscando alejarse de ello, de salvar un poco la máscara que se resquebrajaba a momentos, mordiéndose los labios, mientras escuchaba el desgarrador llanto de Ronald Weasley, quien se sujetaba fuertemente del cuerpo inerte de su hermano, y quien había sido para ella hasta ese momento el amor de su vida. El corazón latió en su pecho, y supo que, a pesar del tiempo, nunca iba a olvidar al hombre que había sido, más que un héroe para ella, el salvador de su alma…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ocho años después_…

Un par de figuras se detuvieron junto a uno de los frondosos árboles que poblaban al Cementerio de Ottery St Catchpole. A lo lejos, el servicio llegaba a su fin, y la pequeña multitud que se había congregado en torno a la blanca lápida se había comenzado a desperdigar. Uno a uno, los presentes habían ido depositando las blancas rosas sobre la lápida, hasta que ésta estuvo casi sepultada por las mismas. Los familiares del difunto comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida, platicando entre ellos, contando alguna anécdota que los hacia sonreír con nostalgia, o señalando lo obvio, que el hueco que había quedado, aun después de ocho años, seguía sin poder ser llenado, y todos sabían que siempre sería así.

Parados junto a la ahora solitaria lápida, habían quedado tres figuras, dos adultos y un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años. Después de algunas palabras y de un cómodo silencio, ambos dieron la media vuelta y se encaminaron hacia la salida del cementerio.

Fue entonces como ambas figuras, una mujer y un niño, comenzaron a caminar hacia la tumba de blanca lápida, donde depositaron un par de blancas rosas.

-¿Es él?-pregunto el niño, momentos después, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Sí, es él. Él fue el hombre más valiente y compasivo que pude conocer, quien sin importarle el odio y resentimiento que podría haber entre nosotros, fue capaz de hacerlo a un lado para hacer lo correcto…-

-Hola…-

Millicent se sobresaltó, girándose lentamente hacia la voz, sujetando con fuerza la pequeña mano de su hijo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando observo la imagen idéntica de quien había sido su amor de juventud. Comparo las diferencia entre el hombre frente a ella y el recuerdo que conservaba en sus memorias con la nitidez que tendría de haberlo visto apenas unos minutos antes. Supo apreciarlas en su totalidad, sabiendo que ella era una de las poquísimas personas que nunca los hubiera confundido con el otro, porque había memorizado las diferencias y similitudes al detalle, a fuerza de estar pendiente del gemelo fallecido cada día de su vida desde que le había conocido.

-Hola Weasley…-

-Hoy si te acercaste…-

Millicent abrió los ojos grandemente, sabiéndose descubierta. Cada año, desde que Fred Weasley había fallecido, había estado en el servicio que su familia ofrecía para recordarle, pero nunca se había acercado, en parte por no incomodar a la familia con su presencia, en parte porque no sabía cómo justificar la misma, no podía decirle a quien le preguntara que había estado enamorada de Fred Weasley desde que la primera vez que lo vio en el tren, durante el viaje hacia su primer año. Y se había enamorado perdidamente de él, sin posible retorno, cuando la había defendido de los Gryffindor que la molestaban durante su tercer año.

No, no había podido acercarse. O tal vez era que nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta el momento que Fabian le había pedido ir con ella, sin preguntar el motivo o el lugar. Y ella había accedido y los había aparecido a ambos en esa colina antes de que las dudas hicieran mella en su precario valor. Por eso estaban ahí.

-Si… hoy si…-

-Bien-

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante algunos segundos, incomodos, hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

-¿Y este caballerito quién es?-

-Es mi hijo, Fabian. Fabian Fitzwilliam Harper-

George asintió, reconociendo el apellido. Se había enterado de pasada que la mujer frente a él se había casado hacia seis años con un primo del mal nombrado Jack Harper, ex mortífago de su generación que había muerto a manos de los Aurores durante un ataque al Ministerio. La observo fijamente, buscando algún signo de sufrimiento, pero no vio ninguno. Supuso que era feliz dentro de su matrimonio, pero no es como si la castaña fuera a contarle lo contrario. Probablemente sería un matrimonio por conveniencia, cosa acostumbrada entre los sangre pura, y si no, era muy afortunada. O tal vez era que, como buena Slytherin, fuera excelente en el manejo de las máscaras que cada uno de ellos utilizaba. Pensaba que era probable que fuera más lo segundo.

Observo al niño sin disimulo, detallando el cabello oscuro, los almendrados ojos castaños, la piel pálida y las facciones infantiles. La carita de mejillas sonrosadas era idéntica a su madre, salvo a algunas diferencias que supuso serian del padre. El niño le sonrió brillantemente y él se encontró regresándole la sonrisa genuinamente. Le recordó a su propio hijo, probablemente tendría la misma edad que el pequeño Fred.

-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos…-dijo ella, un poco cortada por el silencio incómodo y el escrutinio para con su hijo.

George asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer y al niño, cuando un loco pensamiento pasó por su mente.

-Hay una reunión en la Madriguera… una ligera comida que mi madre hace siempre para convivir con la familia y amigos, después del servicio… me gustaría que asistieran…-

Millicent lo miro confundida, sin saber que responder. Clavo la mirada en su hijo, quien la miraba a su vez con sus ojos castaños, abiertos enormes hacia ella.

-No sé si sería prudente…-

-Por favor… la reunión es para que convivamos todas las personas que fuimos importantes para Fred… y tú lo fuiste de alguna manera…-

Ella dejo escapar el aliento lentamente, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, con un ligero asentimiento acepto.

-Está bien-

-Perfecto. ¿Porque no se encaminan hacia la salida?, yo aún tengo algo que hacer aquí…-

Millicent asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, escuchando el parloteo excitado de Fabian, quien comenzaba a desgranar su curiosidad ante su madre. George sonrió divertido ante las preguntas del niño, negando con la cabeza. Se dio la media vuelta hacia la tumba, y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Finalmente, hermano, entendí por qué lo hiciste… y te amo más por eso…-

Deposito un beso con la mano sobre la blanca lápida, y con un asentimiento y un guiño divertido, se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a la mujer y el niño, que seguía parloteando por el camino.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, la fantasmal figura de Fred Fabian Weasley apareció sobre su tumba, sentándose sobre la lápida, sonriendo mientras se arrellanaba contra las blancas rosas.

-Te lo dije… hay aves que aunque estén rodeadas por el fango, pasan sin manchas sobre su plumaje… y esa es una de ellas… no importa si el plumaje es rojo… o verde-

Desapareció momentos después, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa noche, cuando Millicent Harper, antes Bulstrode, se arrebujo en los brazos de su amado esposo, su ultimo pensamiento había sido para el chico que le enseño a no juzgar a la gente sin antes conocerla y a hacer a un lado el resentimiento para hacer lo correcto. Sonrió dándole las gracias, y no se percató de la única lágrima que se hizo camino por su mejilla, la única y la última, porque después de ese día, no volvió a llorarle más…

* * *

Bueno, a ver que les parecio... esperen la segunda parte...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
